1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of optimizing data communication and, more particularly, to a method of reducing the delay time required when a source device and a display device are connected via a high definition multimedia interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) or a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) is employed as an uncompressed digital interface that supports a connection between a source device, for example, a set-top box, a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) player, an Audio/video (A/V) receiver or a computer notebook, for providing digital data, and a display device, for example, a digital TeleVision (TV) or a Personal Computer (PC) monitor.
When such a source device, which is connected with a display device supporting the HDMI, transmits and receives high-quality and high-definition video and audio signals to and from the display device in the form of digital data, High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP), which is an encryption standard, can be used to prevent the digital data, which is transmitted and received via the interface, from being duplicated.
In order to successfully perform HDCP authentication with display devices connected via the interface, a delay time necessary to stabilize the display devices before performing the HDCP authentication is set for the source device. In this case, the time periods necessary to stabilize the respective display devices differ from each other, so that the longest delay time is set for the source device which allows the source device to accommodate the worst case.
That is, since one cannot predict which display device will be connected to the source device, the delay time set for the source device is uniformly set to a value for a display device, which requires a long period for system stabilization, so as to accommodate all of the delay times applied by respective manufacturing companies of the display devices. This, however, has a limitation in that a long delay time is needlessly applied even when a display device having a relatively short system stabilization time is connected.